falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ramsey
Hello Valic Istražite, I was wondering if I could get you help on something. Nothing to epic but I need some one to right up a simple geography and a few note on Texas after the great war to post on my gulf of Mexico page. If you don't have the time or don’t wont to that’s fin I’m just asking because you are from Texas and are the Texas authority around here. I would really appreciated man if you could do this for me. Templar88 15:54, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, did you read the last post in the RP? I think yours might contradict with mine, unless the guys you are killing are like, around the corner from the ones I was killing. //-- Teh Krush 02:28, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I just guess it was a little before you came in. But I think you saved him a little too fast, it was like in two sentences. --Valic Istražite 02:29, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Two sentences?? What? Those are more then two, ok w.e, just pretend you were covering him a lil earlier then I was. //-- Teh Krush 02:30, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :No my friend, I just happen to argue with everyone one both here on this site and in real life. There is nothing to be concerned about. Templar88 17:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Ramsey & Ramsey Are Ramsey from the Journal, and Ramsey of Outcast fame related? Same surname, both from Austin etc. Run4urLife! 19:02, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Jacob Ramsey is Jay Ramsey's ancestor, like a great grand father.. or uncle. It is kind of confusing, I should really stop using names starting with J. --Ramsey 19:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Aha! I see. Poor Jay, born into the world of Biosoldiers and biohazards. The Ramsey Clan really got a bum deal in life, didn't they. Run4urLife! 19:08, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, born into the wrong places at the wrong times. --Ramsey 19:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Join in with the Nuke RP, we need more factions! We only have EMAA, Eagle mercs, Crusade and my factionless cyborg (who has all but wiped out the current EMAA group, but I assume there'll be more inbound). Run4urLife! 19:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, I guess I'll join, the Outcast RP is going especially slow.. --Ramsey 19:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Thats because I'm not in it any more. Lol Run4urLife! 19:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Ramsey //-- Teh Krush 13:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Hah, Whoa. Damn you Bethesda, stealing my name. Good find though. --Ramsey 16:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) New Monster from Austin (Image missing, link removed--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC)) Find a way to implement this into Austin alongside the biosoldiers! //--Teh Krush 02:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Ohh, he looks pretty freaky. He would make a menacing addition to Austin's hellish habit. I'll add him in tomorrow, probably make a page for him aswell. --Ramsey 02:40, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Add him to that journal of sketches maybe lol, since it is a sketch. //--Teh Krush 03:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Something that runs around Austin picking up bodies for conversion to Biosoldiers maybe? //--Run4urLife! 18:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol, maybe. //--Teh Krush 18:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Two Things Imma move your User Page to Ramsey, and, tomorrow the Biosoldier and Sweeper will share a Aotd. //--Teh Krush 22:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol, now fix your sig so that it goes to User:Ramsey, and you posted your reply on the redirect page noob lol. //--Teh Krush 22:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hah, sorry about that... fixed. --User:Ramsey 22:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) IDK if you will still get the message at top of page saying you have new messages.. lol. But umm, heres the thing that'll be on the front page tomorrow, Template:Aotd/April16 //--Teh Krush 22:25, 15 April 2009 (UTC) 2400 Join Forum:2400! pic Are you still planning on using this? http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ak47smallwx5.jpg --BortJr 03:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :No, you can delete that. --User:Ramsey 12:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Can vegas and I uses your riot armour for the guarfians. I am in the proses getting the real enclave out of the limelight of conflict in the waste so that we can all get back and focus on the survivas aspect of the fallout universe, by getting the all powerfull enclave out of the picture everyone can stop trying to out do them at every turn. -- Templar88 12:39, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, go ahead. I don't mind. --User:Ramsey 12:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::thank you :) -- Templar88 13:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I KNEW IT! I knew Jacob Ramsey was Raziel! Maybe if Deek can get Raz over to Austin he can use all of Raziel's super-secret information regarding the Biosoldiers to kick their ass Bruce Lee-style! //--Radiation King 20:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! //--Run4urLife! 20:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hah, you figured it out. Yeah, we could do that. I still need to make a page for him though. --User:Ramsey 00:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::Make a thread where Deek, Vlad and Raziel go rampaging through the anarchy-strewn streets of a battle-tossed Austin after the Outcasts liberated the city. We could have Raziel doing PTSD flashbacks the whole way through the RP; even have a segment where Deek gets high on Jet and Rad-Weed and speaks with the spirit of Jimi Hendrix!. Radiation King 01:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I was thinking of something like that, mostly him meeting up with Jay, Jenn, and Aaron, his beloved sister's children. --User:Ramsey 01:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, speaking of Raziel, we need to continue the Nuke RP. --User:Ramsey 02:02, 3 June 2009 (UTC) It kind of hinges on KuH posting sometime before my pulse dies off and I'm six feet under. //--Radiation King 10:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm I wonder, is this (minus alien ship) Austin? //--TehK 17:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :New Mombasa, the city in Halo: ODST, would look quite similar to Austin. I'd have to see more of it first though. --User:Ramsey 05:09, 6 June 2009 (UTC) RPs I'm moving the multi-pages in the RPs section to a single page in preparation for a move to a new namespace. I'm not deleting them. //--Run4urLife! 12:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC) O HAI UR BACK I added a final post on The Exodus; it's open ended and if you don't want to respond you don't have to. //--Radiation King 16:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll write something up in a little bit, I'm busy atm. --User:Ramsey 16:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Take yer time. //--Radiation King 16:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Too many J Ramseys! Lol. Now you need a Jake Ramsey. Maybe a Joe Ramsey. John Ramsey. Hehehe. //--TehK 17:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I know. Jacob was there before I thought of the others though, I just never made a page for him. --User:Ramsey 17:08, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Until you revealed that he was Raziel! :P //--TehK 17:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::: :O --User:Ramsey 17:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::: :Omoar //--TehK 17:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Deek & Raziel's Adventure of Mayhem, Emotional-ness, Self Discovery, etc. etc. Alright, we need to settle on a name and a general plot for this if it's going to get done. I'm trying to get approval from Run now. //--Radiation King 23:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Long lost sister Would it be out of line to create a Ramsey in the J.H.C. that Aaron can discover - so he can get rewarded somewhat? --Osbo 15:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Another Ramsey would be just too many, considering I've already got 3 others still alive. There's not always a reward for heroic deeds, even if the deed itself is already dead. It's an excuse to get Aaron to J.H.C, getting him involved in whatever you've got under your sleeve for this RP. --User:Ramsey 07:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) RP Sorry. Things caught up to me a ways back, and I lost track of the RP. I really don't want to read about it again, so please, by all means, post for me if you want to. Cedrig is Gerti's father, but, unless something tremendous happened to him, he would not betray his clan, not even for her. If you need me to help, feel free to message me and say so. --Twentyfists 06:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Halo vs Fallout Ok, I couldn't help but read your message. I'm just here to say why do you hate Halo? I love both Fallout and Halo. What's with the hate? Matt-092 05:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) He never said he didn't like Halo, he said it wasn't apreciated in Fallout. That's because they're two completely different styles of games, and don't mesh well with eachother. One's about Space Marines, the other's about trying to survive the nuclear apoclypse. Cerebral plague 05:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just as CP said, I don't hate the Halo series. In fact, it's one of my favorite series of games. It's just not something you want to combine with Fallout, which is a completely and unique setting that has no correlation with the Halo series. As seen in your Bad Company page, you have 3 Spartans listed as a picture of Bad Company soldiers. This is not possible, for Spartans are super soldiers created with highly advanced technology, not something you could come by in the Fallout universe. --User:Ramsey 23:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Enclave Cells If you want, since I pitched the idea, I could write the Enclave Cells article so you don't have to. It's totally up to you, though. --Twentyfists 01:46, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't implying that I write it, but I'll pitch in for the subsection about the different cells, writing the Southern Enclave part. --User:Ramsey 01:54, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, gotcha. I figured that's what you were saying. In that case, I'll get on it tomorrow. Right now, I've got to sleep. --Twentyfists 02:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Archived RPs I archived the old RP's on another site. http://thewastes.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=Roleplaying%3A&fulltext=0 I don't think I got them all, though. Some of the short, unfinished, or unmemorable one's didn't really make the cut. Cerebral plague 01:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC)